1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of sending electronic mail (e-mail) messages, as well as to a computer program product therefor and a computer-readable medium storing that computer program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of sending e-mail messages to specified recipients. The invention further relates to a computer program product that implements the e-mail message sending method, as well as to a computer-readable medium storing the computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
When writing an e-mail message to someone, one chooses appropriate wordings and tones for effective communication, taking into consideration his/her social relationship with the recipient. For example, the hierarchical structure of an organization to which they belong is considered, as is their difference in age. Because this is a troublesome task, people have to expend much effort in creating e-mail messages in their social life.
The above problem would become more serious when one should send the same message to two or more people having different social relationships with him/her. In this case, the sender must rewrite the original text for each individual recipient.